<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine the Possibilities (or: There's No Such Thing as Normal) by rayvyn2k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291155">Imagine the Possibilities (or: There's No Such Thing as Normal)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k'>rayvyn2k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Pansy and Hermione are friends, Restraints, Snape is a dom, Snape is a dominant, Spanking, role play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione believed her desires to be unnatural and weird until a hen party gift leads to enlightenment. Rating for later chapters.</p><p> </p><p>All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sshg_giftfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hen Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts">TeddyRadiator</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Teddy, I'm only sorry real life got in the way and I couldn't write more for your excellent prompt during the fest. I intend to add at least one more scene to it here. Maybe two.</p><p>Many thanks and long, wet snogs to I and S who both checked this over at the very last minute. All mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione attends a hen party and learns a few things about herself afterward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Hen Party</p>
</div>"Ooo, another negligee!" Luna held the garment against her. "It's just a bit of lace and nothing, isn't it? Ginny this must be from you!" The redhead grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "Thank you. It's beautiful and I'm sure Rolf will enjoy seeing me in it as much I will enjoy wearing it."<p>Pansy Parkinson was seated on a sofa with a glass of wine in her hand. Close enough to observe the festivities, but far enough away to ensure that there was no chance of being asked to participate in said festivities by doing anything other than murmur the occasional verbal approval of the next skimpy bit of nothing lingerie being displayed by the guest of honor. Next to her on the sofa was Hermione Granger, her best friend and the witch most responsible for Pansy's presence at this archaic, but apparently obligatory, gathering. </p>
<p>Luna arranged the scrap of silk and lace in the box, painstakingly folded the tissue paper over it, and then replaced the top. "There. Now the Frondi Flitterers can't find it. They can't resist lace, you know."</p>
<p>Pansy casually leaned over and, under the cover of the other guests' enthusiastic commentary, murmured into Hermione's ear. "Frondi Flitterers sounds like the name of a sex toy to me."</p>
<p>Hermione, unprepared for the sneak attack, had just taken a sip of her wine. She snort-laughed, inhaled some of the wine, then tried to cough, which came out as a wet, choked sound because she  still shook with laughter. In the end, she had wine in her nose and tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>"Are you all right, Hermione?" Luna asked, prompting everyone there to turn around and look at her.</p>
<p>"The wine went the wrong way down, that's all." </p>
<p>"Are you sure it wasn't a Wylette sneaking into your throat...?"</p>
<p>"Perfectly." </p>
<p>"That's a relief. Now where was I?" Luna picked up another gaily wrapped package and the others returned their attention to the guest of honor.</p>
<p>Hermione glanced at Pansy, who feigned ignorance as she sipped her own wine, but the small, tell-tale smile gave her away. <i>She warned me she'd pay me back for dragging her along, and now she has. Still Slytherin at heart.</i> Hermione couldn't stop an affectionate smile and was astounded once again by how their friendship had developed in the years since the War. </p>
<p>She remembered the precise moment when her opinion about Pansy had changed. It was during the Battle of Hogwarts, after Voldemort's confrontation with Neville. Satisfied that Neville had everything well in hand, Hermione had taken a moment to survey the terrain. She marked where all of major players were positioned and was plotting her next move when she noticed with dismay that Pansy and several of the older Slytherin students were among the residents of Hogsmeade who had rallied to defend Hogwarts. </p>
<p>Then Neville killed Nagini and all hell broke loose. Grawp roared and stomped around the corner of the castle, the Centaurs arrived, arrows flying, and in the blink of an eye, Hermione was too busy fighting for her life to think about anything else. The teeming mass of wizards and witches from both sides, some battling and some fleeing the danger, had herded her toward the relative shelter of the Great Hall. Hermione spotted Ginny and Luna dueling Bellatrix Lestrange and rushed to help her friends. She passed Pansy and realized that she, and some of the other Slytherin students, were fighting against Voldemort's minions. A flash of relief shot through her before her entire attention was focused on helping her friends fight Bellatrix. </p>
<p>Later, after the battle and the visit to Dumbledore's office with Harry, she and Ron had returned to the Great Hall. As they made their way toward his family, Hermione noticed Pansy sitting among those same Slytherins with her arm around a dark-haired witch who could only be her mother. Draco and his family sat nearby, neither included in, nor entirely excluded from, the group. </p>
<p>In the aftermath of Voldemort's fall were the Death Eater trials, at many of which Harry, Ron or Hermione were required to give testimony. It was emotionally exhausting, retelling everything again and again. When the call came for volunteers to help repair Hogwarts, Hermione and most of the people she knew responded. She was glad for the opportunity to get away from the Wizengamot for a few hours. On her first day, Hermione spied Pansy working next to the greenhouses and she turned in that direction. Hermione stopped in front of her, conjured a white handkerchief, and waved it with a tentative smile. </p>
<p>The black-haired witch eyed her with suspicion. "What do you want, Granger?"</p>
<p>"A cessation of hostilities. I saw what you did during the battle..."</p>
<p>"Did it shock you, Granger? That a Slytherin would fight to protect Hogwarts against an insane sociopath?" </p>
<p>"No!" Hermione snapped. "Of course not.  I am well aware of the contributions of Slytherin house to the defeat of Voldemort. Only a few people know this--but I carried Phineas Black's portrait around with me for months last year. He was unintentionally incredibly helpful to us—I found out later that he was giving information to Headmaster Snape so that he could help us too. Look, I was glad to see you and the others that day." Hermione paused. "In the days after the battle, I realized what a hypocrite I'd been—wittering on about equal rights for House Elves, but painting all Slytherins with the same brush. I was wrong." </p>
<p>Pansy gazed at her for a moment then shrugged. "Everyone makes mistakes. I could use a hand with the Snapping Geraniums. Funnily enough, they are still agitated about everything that happened." </p>
<p>As the weeks went by, they got to know each other better as they exchanged war stories. Pansy, it turned out, had been helping Snape during sixth year, feeding him information about Draco and his plans, in an unsuccessful attempt to protect her then-boyfriend. When Hermione shared what she knew about Snape's activities during the war, Pansy nodded. </p>
<p>"Things make so much more sense now. By the way, I hear that he's getting better."</p>
<p>"Slowly, but yes. Harry and I--ah--<i>persuaded</i>--a Healer to help retrieve the Headmaster from the Shrieking Shack after the battle. Madam Pomfrey dosed him with the antivenin that was developed after Mr. Weasley was bitten by Nagini. Thank Merlin for that, otherwise Snape would be dead." </p>
<p>As the months melted away and the school year approached, Hermione gathered her courage and broke up with Ron. Much to her surprise, he agreed that they didn't have enough in common to maintain a lasting relationship. Even though they parted as friends, it was a difficult time for Hermione and she was glad that Pansy had been there for her, along with Ginny, Luna and some of the others. Three years after graduation,  when Draco dumped Pansy for Astoria Greengrass, Hermione returned the favor. Her offer to find the blond wizard and transfigure him into a ferret coaxed a laugh out of Pansy before tears welled in her eyes and overflowed. Hermione pulled the other witch into her arms and simply held her as she mourned. </p>
<p>That had been almost ten years ago. After graduation from Uni, Pansy had taken a job with the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Hermione had endured a stint working at the MoM herself before she was lured back to Hogwarts to teach Arithmancy after Professor Vector's retirement two years ago. Many of the familiar faces were still there, including a fully recovered, and darkly attractive Severus Snape, who was teaching Potions again; having turned down the Headmaster position.</p>
<p>"What?" Pansy said, snapping Hermione out of her reverie. "Do I have something on my face?"</p>
<p>Hermione chuckled. "Just your freckles." She dodged the playful fist, and then turned her attention back to Luna and froze. </p>
<p>The bride-to-be had opened another box and lifted out a set of fuzzy handcuffs and a blindfold. "Oh, these are fun!" She said dreamily as she wrapped one of the cuffs around a wrist, leaving the attached one to hang down, before she slipped the blindfold over her eyes. She turned her head from side to side, and then pushed it to the top of her head as if it were a headband. "Oh, look!" Luna reached into the box. "There's even a little flogger too!" She snapped it in the air, which caused the dangling cuff to swing back and forth.</p>
<p>The women in the room tittered and made salacious suggestions, but Hermione sat, stiff backed and very still, her eyes wide and her breathing irregular. </p>
<p>"What's up, Granger? Never seen bondage gear before?" Pansy asked in an offhand way.</p>
<p>Hermione swallowed. "Um, no actually. Not in real life." She turned to Pansy, lowered her voice and raised her eyebrows. "In porn, sure. Photos in books." She tilted her head toward Luna, who had swapped the flogger for the other set of cuffs and smiled as she attached it to her other wrist. She wore them like a pair of dangling bracelets. "Those are a joke, right? Because 'normal' people don't actually use that stuff—in bed—do they?"</p>
<p>Pansy started to laugh, and when she realized that Hermione wasn't joking, her eyes widened. "Yes, people use 'that stuff' in bed. <i>I've</i> used that stuff in bed and more."</p>
<p>"With another person?" </p>
<p>"Of course." Pansy cocked her head. "Haven't you?"</p>
<p>Hermione glanced around and then lowered her voice as if she was afraid of being overheard. "I thought that being tied up during sex was...you know...not normal." She captured her bottom lip in her teeth.</p>
<p>Luna had opened another gift. Using the cover of the ensuing oohs and aahs of the other women, Pansy replied in an outraged undertone. "That's utter shite. After this, we'll get takeaway and go back to my place. It's not often that a humble Slytherin gets to tell the brightest witch of their age how wrong she is."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>"Listen, Granger," Pansy said as she walked through to the sitting room and then sat beside Hermione on the sofa. She unwrapped a set of chopsticks and paused with them above the container. "There's no such thing as 'normal' or 'abnormal' when it comes to sex." She plucked a piece of chicken out of the box. "Loads of folks, including me, enjoy being restrained. Personally, I also enjoy being flogged, spanked, teased and tormented from time to time." She popped the chicken into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Oh, and role playing. That's fun. And," she looked into Hermione's eyes. "I also appreciate the appeal of both wizards," she leaned forward, and her gaze dropped to Hermione's mouth. Pansy wet her lips with her tongue, and then dragged her eyes up to meet her friend's gaze. When she spoke, her voice was low and meaningful. "...and witches."<p>Hermione's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. "I didn't realize that there were so many choices. Good to know." She put aside Pansy's obvious invitation for the moment. She had so many questions. "Wait--isn't spanking and flogging someone and then tying them down for sex abusive?"</p>
<p>"If there's no consent, of course those things are abusive. " Pansy's voice was firm. "However, if you trust your partner, <i>and</i> they have your continuous, active consent? Oof. Orgasm city. Well, at least for me." She shrugged. "Everyone is turned on by different things, Granger." She took another bite of her chicken. </p>
<p>"Pans, I have always fantasized about those things that you said. Being tied down, especially." Hermione whispered. </p>
<p>"Why are you whispering? Your desires are nothing to be ashamed of." Pansy said matter-of-factly. "In fact, being restrained is a very popular fantasy. See also: spanking, hair pulling and flogging. Although," she wrinkled her nose. "Leather floggers are much nicer than that very whippy toy that Luna got tonight. Those little ones hurt like a motherfucker." She paused to eat some noodles. "I really get off on giving up control to a dominant partner during sex. It's so exciting, because it's all up to them. They might put a ball gag in my mouth, string me up to the St. Andrew's Cross and flog me, or they might tie me down over a spanking bench, stick a plug up my ass, and then edge me until I'm out of my mind before fucking me hard. Mind-blowing orgasms, either way." She closed the container, set it down on the table and put the chopsticks on top before she leaned forward and put her hand on Hermione's thigh. When the other witch met her gaze, Pansy smiled. "And that's not even getting into threesomes, foursomes and more-somes. Come on, you must have researched all of this stuff."</p>
<p>"I've tried," Hermione replied. "I've confined myself to Muggle libraries and the internet, but most of what I've found has been pornography or novels and those aren't realistic, are they? I've been too nervous about the subject to use the Hogwarts library. You know how conservative most of the Wizarding World still is about this sort of thing--"</p>
<p>"Fucking hypocrites," Pansy growled.</p>
<p>"--so I didn't want to risk even buying a magical book on the subject. I could just see the headline the next day: 'Hermione Granger's Freaky Fantasies'." She gestured helplessly as tears welled in her eyes and then overflowed. "I thought that I was weird for fantasizing about those things." </p>
<p>"That's nonsense!" Pansy was affronted. "Let me guess, some man made you feel that way?" </p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>Pansy cupped Hermione's face, brushed her tears away with her thumbs, and searched the other witch's eyes. "Who told you that your desires were wrong? Was it Weasley? I'll go and educate him at wandpoint right now about human sexuality." Her voice was gentle and ferocious.</p>
<p>A laugh gurgled out of Hermione. "No, because I never had the courage to ask <span class="u">him</span>. " She sighed. "It was Viktor. You remember Viktor Krum—my date for the Yule Ball? Things got a bit hot and heavy between us after the dance and we, you know, did it." Her face reddened. </p>
<p>Pansy sat up straight. "You fucked Viktor Krum fourth year?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It was the night before the third task. We were making out and it was exciting and then I asked.. I asked him to... I wanted him to tie me up with my legs spread...and then," she gestured. "F-fuck me. But, Pans. His reaction was not... He looked at me like I'd lost my mind. He refused to do it. Told me such thoughts were perverted and unnatural and that when he was finished with me that I would understand. Then we did it and it was okay, but—not mind-blowing." She shrugged. "The third task was the next day and I never saw Viktor again. And when the desire to be tied down during sex didn't go away, I thought there was something wrong with me, so I've been too ashamed to bring it up with anyone else." Her chin quivered.</p>
<p>Pansy's heart broke. "I'm sorry, love. Do you want a hug?" </p>
<p>Hermione nodded and before she could blink, Pansy had wrapped her arms around her, pulled her close and tucked her head against her shoulder. </p>
<p>"I swear to you that there's absolutely nothing wrong with you or your desires. I'm sorry that Krum made you feel that your proclivities are gross or unnatural, because they most certainly are not. When it comes to sex, 'normal' is different for every person," she said fiercely. "Krum was apparently vanilla. Extremely vanilla by the sound of it. And that's okay. But you—" She squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. "Welcome to the world of kink, love. It's a lot of fun here." Her tone became serious. "If vanilla sex doesn't satisfy you, Hermione, then it's okay to do what does--with someone who likes doing those things too." </p>
<p>"I'm-I'm kinky...? Okay, well, that's a relief." Hermione chuckled as she sat up. "I swear, Pans, if it wasn't for non-verbal Incarcerous and my vibrator..." She shrugged. </p>
<p>Pansy's mouth dropped open. "Do you mean to tell me that you've never had an orgasm with another person?" Hermione shook her head. "I thought you told me that you and Snape are a thing?"</p>
<p>"I did. And we are. It's gotten more serious in the last few weeks." Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "Feelings-wise, you know. And we've done a lot of kissing. Including a hot and handsy make out sesh or two, but nothing more. I was too nervous to take the next step. And he hasn't initiated anything either."</p>
<p>"Merlin's balls, Hermione—" Pansy clapped her hands. "Severus Snape is a Dominant, and a good one. He gets off on being in control during sex. He's the perfect person to, er—show you the ropes, so to speak. I'll bet you a hundred Galleons that he has been wondering how to bring it up to you."</p>
<p>"Wha—? Are you sure? How do you know this about him?" Hermione asked as a guarded optimism rose within her. </p>
<p>"Well, I'm a member of same kink club as Snape and I've...uh, seen him in action, so to speak. Let me tell you, the other submissives there were very disappointed when he stopped going," she put a finger to the side of her head and pretended to think about it. "Oh, yeah--right about the time that he started seeing you." Her eyes gleamed. "When you tell him, it will be like Christmas and his birthday all rolled up in one Hermione-shaped package."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Moment of Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Tsk, Tsk, Miss Granger. You just agreed to do anything to earn back the house points you lost. Unless you are rescinding that agreement, I will choose what happens to you. Including if and when you are permitted to come."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Severus Snape was seated in in his quarters in front of the fireplace, in his favorite leather wingback chair, a book in his lap, forgotten. The fire warmed him on the outside, while the excellent scotch he sipped did the same for his inside. He found himself pondering with a vague feeling of discontent the matching empty chair across from him. The chair that Hermione occupied whenever she visited. On the table next to it was her well-worn copy of "Hogwarts: A History" and, on top of it, "Arithmancy Through the Ages", and on top of <i>that</i>, "A Wizard, His Witch and their Dragon", one of the romance novels she adored.<p><i>It's Saturday night. Saturday night is our reading night. It's just not the same without her here.</i> Startled by that thought, Severus sipped his drink and stared into the fire as he examined it.</p><p>After Hermione was hired for the Professor of Arithmancy position two years ago, she had spent her first summer making Hogwarts a second home—and cultivating him as a friend. On her very first day as a Professor, she had seated herself in the chair next to him before dinner in the Great Hall. She'd wittered on about her new chambers as she ate, completely ignoring the fact that he was ignoring her. In spite of his seeming inattention, she had continued sitting next to him at every meal; talking to him. She talked about her students, the latest book she was reading, the latest stupidity of the Ministry or any number of other subjects that caught her interest. Snape didn't recall the exact moment he started to talk to her, but he would never forget the moment when everything changed. One evening during dinner, they had become so engrossed in conversation that it had taken them several minutes to realize that they were the only ones left in the Great Hall. They looked around in silence, and then their gazes met. Before it became awkward, Hermione said: "I have Colombian coffee in my chambers. Shall we continue this there?" and he had quickly agreed. 

</p><p>It was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. </p><p>These days, they spent time together whenever they could. During the week, they graded papers, patrolled the corridors after curfew, and while doing so, had wonderful discussions about loads of different things. At the weekends, they visited museums either in London and sometimes Paris. Severus would never forget the way the lights from the Eiffel Tower had shone in Hermione's hair, that night. Those things were nice, and he enjoyed doing them with her, but Snape had discovered that even just sitting together in front of the fire reading was pleasant when she was there. It was astounding to him every time he thought about it. That Hermione genuinely enjoyed spending time with him, a wizard twice her age. But against all odds she did, if the recent addition of kissing to their activities was any indication. She had seemed a little tentative and hesitant at first, but had become so warm and so enthusiastic recently that it had taken every bit of his discipline to rein in his desire. It had dawned on him in the last couple of weeks that his feelings for her had become much deeper, and by all appearances, she returned those feelings. She had sneaked into his heart. Severus welcomed the intrusion and found that he was eager to take the next step. </p><p><i>But—what if she's vanilla?</i> His subconscious asked. <i>Vanilla sex is fine, but will you be satisfied with it? For the rest of your life?</i> </p><p>Snape sighed. He knew himself well enough to admit that he wouldn't. When his imagination helpfully provided the image of Hermione tied to his bed, or strapped down on his desk, or face down on his lap awaiting his pleasure, Severus realized that he was going to have to broach the subject of his proclivities with her, and soon. </p><p>A knock on the door froze him in the act of bringing the glass of scotch to his lips and he snapped to attention. He wasn't expecting any visitors. The logical part of his mind knew that Hogwarts was safe, but Snape didn't like surprises and he had learned to be prepared for anything. Senses alert, he put down his drink and Summoned his wand. He held it at his side as he rose and made his way to the door. </p><p>"Who is it?" </p><p>"It's me." </p><p><i>Hermione?</i> Severus slid his wand into the pocket of his dressing gown and opened the door to find the witch who had plagued his thoughts all night standing there with her hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans. He was struck again by her loveliness, taking in at a glance her long, curly brown hair, her expressive dark brown eyes that he knew contained flecks of gold in their depths, not to mention her alluring curves. </p><p>"I thought you were at Miss Lovegood's hen party."</p><p>She waved a dismissive hand. "That was over a couple of hours ago. Severus—I'm sorry for dropping by so late and without warning. But I—I have something to tell you and it couldn't wait." </p><p><i>Oh no.</i> </p><p>Severus hated the words "I have something to tell you—". Every fucking time they were uttered, something awful happened to him soon after. Dread slithered into him and only his years as a double agent enabled him to speak in a normal tone. "You know that I am pleased to have you here at any time of the day or night, Hermione. Please come in." He stepped aside and she breezed past him. </p><p>In the instant it took for him to close the door, Snape's traitorous mind would whisper that she had come to her senses and was here to tell him that she didn't want to see him outside of work anymore. His treasonous heart clenched and Snape realized with dizzying suddenness how very much he did not want that to happen. He closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath in order to bring his roiling emotions under control. If Hermione didn't want him, that was that, he reminded himself. It did not matter what he wanted if the feeling was not mutual. He tried not to think about the chasm of emptiness his life would be without her in it. He gathered his courage, opened his eyes, and followed her into the sitting room. </p><p>Hermione stopped short in front of the fireplace, turned toward him, and took his hands. When she lifted her face and met his gaze, her expression was so earnest that he steeled himself for the worst. </p><p>"Severus, I—since we are getting closer—I," she cleared her throat. "I want to—" She chewed her lip. "I would like it if our relationship became more, um, physical. If you want that too, I mean." 

</p><p>A tidal wave of relief threatened to overwhelm him. <i>Thank Merlin!</i> </p><p>"There's nothing I want more, Hermione," he said. <i>I have to tell her. Now. Or...</i> His Slytherin nature rose. <i>I can wait until tomorrow and have one night with her first.</i> Severus ruthlessly crushed that idea. <i> What the fuck? </i> he scolded himself. <i>I have to begin as I mean to go on. I have to be honest. </i></p><p>"I'm so glad." She blurted, interrupting his thoughts. "But—but I have something else to tell you." A blush stained her cheeks, but she soldiered on. "I just realized it about myself—well, not JUST, just—but I was ashamed of—but Pansy told me that I shouldn't be and...shit! I'm making a mess of this."</p><p>"Hermione. Please. Just tell me." He commanded.  </p><p>Her reply was instantaneous. "My desires are kinky." </p><p>Exhilaration made him feel almost Confunded. "I can't tell you how delighted I am to hear that, Hermione. Because my desires are rather kinky too." </p><p>Severus jerked her against him, eliciting a soft sound of pleasure. She combed her hands into his hair and his desire flared. He lowered his mouth and captured hers in a ravenous kiss. He slid one hand into her hair as the other dropped down to cup her ass. Without warning, he gripped them both hard and ground his erection against her. </p><p>"My kink is to be in charge." He growled, and then nipped her earlobe. Her soft yelp turned into a moan and he felt his cock twitch. </p><p>"I'm so glad," she gasped. "Because that's what I want, too."</p><p>Gentling his grip, Severus nibbled his way from her ear to her lips, which he captured in a soft kiss. He cupped her face and explored her mouth for several moments before he released her. "Let's sit down and talk for a few moments." Her expression was curious as she complied. He seated himself across from her, leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees, and threaded his fingers together before he met her gaze with a small smile. </p><p>"Before we continue, we must set a few guidelines. 'Kinky' is a big category. We will have to work out more details later, but right now I want you to keep your eyes on mine and tell me exactly what you want from me tonight."</p><p>"I want to be tied up..." Hermione faltered to an embarrassed stop. </p><p>"And after that?" Her nervousness was palpable and he watched her cross and uncross her arms. He reminded himself to proceed slowly and gentled his voice. "In order to please you, I will need your guidance." She maintained eye contact with him, even though he new it was making her fidgety. Interesting. "Tell me about a sexual fantasy you've had."</p><p>"Oh god." Hermione's cheeks reddened. "Well, the oldest one is that I'm tied down so that I'm powerless to stop what's happening." </p><p>"How are you restrained? With rope? Chains? Leather cuffs? Silk scarves?"</p><p>"In my imaginings it was usually leather cuffs or rope."</p><p>"How are you positioned in your fantasy? On a bed, in the dungeon, tied to a tree in the Forbidden Forest?"</p><p>"A bed, but those other choices sound intriguing."</p><p>Snape was electrified by her responses so far. Could she be submissive? A shiver of anticipation shot through him, which he unmercifully smothered. It had been several years since he'd introduced a complete novice to the kink life, and to have it be Hermione, the woman he cared most about, raised the stakes. Tonight, he would focus on what she had apparently been yearning for--restraints and loss of control--and move forward from there. The possibilities were endless. "What do you want to happen after you're restrained?" </p><p>Hermione shifted in the chair. "The usual things. Cunnilingus. Intercourse." The fact that she had retreated to clinical language told him that she was flustered. "I want to give up control and for you to take charge of, of my pleasure. I haven't thought much past that, to be honest, because I never believed it would ever happen."</p><p>His smile became predatory. "Believe me,  Hermione, it's going to happen. However, I need a bit of guidance. I ask you to imagine the possibilities." Her eyes widened, her skin flushed and her breathing became faster. "What was that thought?" </p><p>"Um, thought? What thought? I didn't have a thought." Her cheeks flamed, she crossed her arms and legs, bit her lip and glanced away.</p><p>Snape straightened in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hermione, look at me." He waited until she turned her reluctant gaze back to his before he continued in a somber tone. "As you know, I was deceived about a multitude of things during my life. Some of which nearly got me killed. If our relationship is to continue, there must be complete honesty between us in all things. If you don't want to tell me what crossed your mind a moment ago, that's all right, you can simply say that. But please don't lie to me."</p><p>Comprehension dawned on her face as she listened and he knew she was remembering not only the ways in which he'd been lied to, but the lies of omission that Dumbledore had inflicted on Potter, and by extension, Weasley and herself. "I'm sorry, Severus. This is all so new for me and...it's just...it's so embarrassing." Her face turned a delightful shade of red as she chewed her lip.</p><p>Severus gentled his tone. "Forgive me, Hermione. I should have told you that I won't be shocked or disgusted by anything you desire. Don't forget, consent goes both ways, so I can say 'no' too. Although, I should warn you that it takes a lot to shock me these days." A rueful smile touched his lips as he continued. "Having said that, do you want to tell me what that thought was?"</p><p>"I remembered a fantasy I've had for years—that includes you." </p><p>His eyebrows climbed toward his hairline. "I confess, you have piqued my curiosity. Will you tell me about it?" <i>Could it be...?</i> he thought. <i>That Hermione Granger imagined...?</i></p><p>"...I'm your student. I get detention with you. During this detention, you put me over your knee and spank my bare bottom, and then you tie me to your desk and..." she trailed off, face flaming. </p><p>"...do as I like?" He finished. </p><p>"Yes. Sometimes the detention is in the dungeon and involves being chained to the wall and flogged." </p><p>Severus felt his erection return as his imagination provided the images she described. 'Detention with Professor Snape' was a common scene request at the kink club, and it was one he had enjoyed indulging in from time to time. The spanking request was interesting. He rose, his gaze predatory. "That sounds like a...<i>stimulating</i>...way to spend the rest of this evening, Hermione." After she got to her feet, he took her hands and raised them to his lips. "And tomorrow...we <span class="u">will</span> start to negotiate the 'other possibilities'. Before we begin, do you know about safe words?" </p><p>"Yes." Hermione tilted her head, confused. "Why would I need a safe word with you? I trust you."</p><p>"I never scene without one. You may be giving up control to me, but that doesn't mean that you give up your consent," he informed her. "For now, let's use the traffic signal method. It's simple and easy to remember. 'Green, yellow or red.'" He ticked a finger. "'Green' means that you like what I'm doing and it's okay for me to continue." At her nod, he ticked his second finger. "If you are getting close to your limit but still enjoying what I'm doing you say 'yellow.' It tells me to slow things down a little." He held up a third finger. "'Red' means you've reached your limit and are no longer enjoying things. When you say 'red' everything stops." He caressed her face. "Hermione, your well-being, physical and emotional, is important to me. Never ever hesitate to call red if you need to. Is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes, Severus." She turned her head and kissed his palm. </p><p>"Good. Shall we begin?"</p><p>Hermione's eyes were wide. "Oh yes!"</p><p>"Transfigure what you're wearing into a school uniform. I'll go and change into my teaching robes and meet you in the Potions classroom in five minutes. Enter from the corridor." He slid his hand into her hair, grabbed a fistful and tilted her head back, eliciting a gasp. He lowered his head and plundered her mouth with a short, hard kiss before he growled, "You will refer to me as 'Professor Snape' or 'Sir.' Don't be late." He watched with satisfaction as her eyes dilated, and then he released her, turned on his heel and stalked away. She didn't see his smile of anticipation.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Hermione watched Severus turn and stride toward his bedroom, and then she made her way through the hallway that linked his chambers to the classroom. Severus' kiss had awakened her entire body, which thrummed with excitement. She couldn't begin to count how many times she had masturbated to orgasm by imagining 'naughty detention with Professor Snape,' and now it was happening. To her surprise and delight, it seemed that Severus was as eager as she to enact her favorite fantasy. She walked straight through the classroom and paused to transfigure her clothing when she reached the door. With a grin, she changed the tie from Gryffindor red to Slytherin green. She counted off two minutes, and then opened the door. She looked both ways to ensure the corridor was empty before she stepped into it. After silently counting off another minute and a half, Hermione knocked.<p>"Enter." </p><p>Nerves jangling, she stepped into the classroom, and then fell back against the door with a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>Severus was sitting behind the simple classroom desk, scratching on a piece of parchment with his red inked quill. With his head bent low and his long raven-black hair covering his face, he was the epitome of the cold, self-contained Professor Snape she once knew. </p><p>"You're late, Miss Granger," he said without raising his head. </p><p> "I'm sorry, Sir." She hurried across the room and stood in front of the desk. Severus seemed to ignore her as he continued to dip his quill into the red ink and mark the paper. As the silence lengthened, her tension rose. </p><p>It had nearly reached the breaking point when he wrote a 'D' on the top of the parchment with a florish, and then thrust the quill into its holder. She started at the sudden movement and watched him warily as he rolled up the parchment, put it into the top drawer of the desk, and then added the quill and ink. Her breathing quickened when he speared her with his hot, black-eyed gaze.  </p><p>"Not only were you in the Restricted Section," he said, his lip curling. "But you were caught there after curfew, as well." He raked his eyes over her and a rapacious smile crept across his face. </p><p>The illusion was perfect. Hermione felt a shiver skitter across her body. "But Professor Snape—"</p><p>"I did not give you permission to speak, Miss Granger." He templed his fingers beneath his chin and looked at her through half-lidded eyes. "To make matters worse—you are out of uniform, as well."</p><p>"I'm not!" She replied, indignant.</p><p>"You are a member of Gryffindor House, are you not?" He said silkily as he glanced from her face, to her necktie, and then back to her face again.</p><p>Hermione's face felt hot. "I wanted to please you," she replied petulantly. </p><p>"That is the second time you've spoken out of turn without addressing me properly. Fifty points from Gryffindor." His voice was cold, but his eyes radiated warmth, which caused desire to curl low in her belly. "Come here."</p><p>The heels of her Mary Jane's clicked on the stone floor as Hermione walked around the desk. Her eyes never left his as he slid his chair out from under the desk and repositioned it to face her. She stopped in front of him and chewed on her bottom lip. She was nervous, and vibrated with suppressed exhilaration. </p><p>Maintaining eye contact, Severus leaned forward, reached beneath her skirt and brushed the backs of his fingers across her mons, before he reached around and stroked her ass through her knickers. "Were you aware, Miss Granger, that corporal punishment, at the discretion of the teacher, has been reinstated?"</p><p>Hermione's attention was entirely focused on the feel of his fingers as they moved, feather-light, to trace the seam of her buttocks. When they reached her waist, Hermione's breathing quickened the way it did after she had climbed the stairs to the Astronomy tower. When his fingers moved in the direction of her thighs once more, she slid one foot to the side, spreading her legs. His black eyes burned obsidian fire into hers as he accepted her silent invitation. As the fingers of one hand reached the gusset of her knickers, the other picked up the trail and continued across and then along the line of her vulva. As sensation slithered through her, the incongruity of the question drew the attention of her sensuality addled brain. <i>Corporal punishment...?</i> Her eyes never left his as he slowly leaned toward her until their noses were nearly touching. </p><p>"I have decided to exercise that discretion." He removed his hands from beneath her skirt and leaned back in his chair. "Position yourself across my lap," Severus instructed. "Hands and feet or fingers and toes touching the floor."</p><p>A stab of anxiety rocketed through her, followed by the incandescence of desire, and Hermione was frozen by indecision. She had dreamed about this for years, but now that the moment had arrived, her mind supplied her with the memory of Viktor's expression of disgust, which caused her disgust with herself to re-germinate in her mind and she hesitated. </p><p>"What color are you, Hermione?" Severus barked.</p><p>Startled out of the downward spiral of shame, Hermione came back to herself. Severus watched her with no sense of urgency or impatience. He simply waited. She mentally told Viktor to go fuck himself and replied, "Green, Sir." </p><p>"Then don't keep me waiting, Miss Granger," he said, his tone and demeanor 'Professor Snape' once more. </p><p>After she had settled across his legs, Severus laid one hand between her shoulders and flipped her skirt up with the other. He gripped the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down until they rested just below her buttocks. The cool air of the dungeon classroom raised gooseflesh and Hermione's arousal, rekindled, flared through her. </p><p>"Miss Granger, your ass is magnificent," he murmured in a low, sensuous tone. "I think ten strokes." Hermione pictured herself, splayed across his lap, the back of her skirt thrown up and her knickers framing her ass and felt warm wetness between her legs. </p><p>When he smoothed his palm across her skin, she jerked in surprise, yet a few moments of steady stroking both soothed and built tension within her. When she tried to grind herself into his knee, seeking friction to quiet that aching tension, he struck.</p><p>Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! </p><p>Hermione was surprised by how good the sting felt as Severus alternated from one cheek to the other. The next four strokes were delivered with increased intensity that sent pleasure ricocheting through her and she exhaled with a breathy groan. Then she felt his soft, cool hand soothing her heated flesh and his hot breath in her ear.</p><p>"What color are you?" </p><p>"Green." A shiver scampered through her. "Sir." </p><p>The final two smacks elicited a yelp from her that was immediately followed by a moan. Hermione wasn't sure what sorcery this was, but she wanted more of it. The hand on her back pressed her down and she became aware of his very impressive erection. </p><p>Severus continued to speak directly into her ear, his familiar baritone almost a growl. "Miss Granger, what would you do to earn back the house points you lost?" </p><p>At the moment, she felt as if she could come just from listening to him speak. As she reveled in sensation, two more smacks on her ass reminded her that he was waiting for a response. "Oh, sorry, Sir. Anything, Professor Snape, Sir."</p><p>"Anything?" The silky tone was back and his hand drifted from her behind to her thigh and one finger ghosted across her pubic hair. "Are you certain?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir. Anything." </p><p>Severus teased her ear with his tongue and his voice roughened. "Miss Granger, you have no idea how much your answer pleases me." He swirled a finger through her wetness. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Miss Granger, did you enjoy your spanking?"</p><p>Before she could form a reply, he brushed a finger across her clitoris, and only the hand pressed between her shoulder blades kept her from lurching off of his lap. Hermione squirmed as he continued the onslaught, masterfully building the pleasure within her until she was grinding against his finger and mewling with need. She was on the verge of orgasm when he stilled his hand and she couldn't restrain a disappointed moan. Another sharp slap on her ass was the response.</p><p>"Tsk, Tsk, Miss Granger. You just agreed to do <i>anything</i> to earn back the house points you lost. Unless you are rescinding that agreement, I will choose what happens to you. Including if and when you are permitted to come."</p><p><i>He wouldn't,</i> she thought. <i>Not tonight.</i> Yet the idea that Severus could choose to wield that much control over her pleasure sent a thrill rocketing through her.</p><p>He tucked the hem of her skirt into its waistband, and then removed his hands from her. "Stand up. Leave your skirt and knickers where they are."</p><p>Hermione pushed herself to her feet, and when the lightheadedness of her excitement caused her to sway, he grabbed her arm to steady her. She met his concerned gaze, leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers. "Extremely green. Um, Professor Snape, Sir." </p><p>Reassured, Severus leaned against the back of his chair and crossed his arms. "Unbutton your blouse, Miss Granger."</p><p>How was it possible to get so turned on by his orders? Hermione pulled off her jumper vest, loosened her tie, tugged her shirttail out of her skirt in the front, and then started slipping the buttons free. When she finished, she dropped her arms to her sides. Severus leaned forward and smoothed his hands into the blouse's gaping front and across her shoulders, freeing the collar from her tie. Next, he trailed his fingers along her chest to her breasts and cupped them. He lifted them, testing their weight, and then brushed his thumbs across her already aching nipples. His touch ignited a fuse that burned straight through to her aching center. When Severus slid his hands beneath the lace of her bra and pushed it out of the way, freeing her breasts, Hermione couldn't restrain a soft moan. </p><p>"Lovely." He murmured. He pressed them together, leaned forward and teased one nipple with his tongue as he pinched the other. When he covered the puckered bud with his mouth and sucked, Hermione went up on her toes. Pleasure reignited between her legs and she pressed her thighs together in a fruitless attempt to find some friction. </p><p>Severus scraped his teeth across her nipple as he released it and pulled away. He met her hot gaze with his and she knew that he was not as unaffected as he pretended. He stood and she cursed the teaching robes that hid his body from her. He patted the desktop. "Lay down here." </p><p>"Yes, Sir." </p><p>After she was settled on her back, he murmured a spell and held out his hand. She watched something black and silver hurl its way toward him from his quarters and he caught it with ease. When he held it up, her eyes widened. It was two sets of black leather cuffs, trimmed with silver grommets and buckles. A shiver glided across her as he unbuckled them and fastened them around her wrists and ankles. Another Summoning spell and he caught more black leather, this time four straps, each about a meter long. Snape positioned her so that her ass was at the edge of the desk. He vanished her knickers, shoes and socks, and then he bent each leg at the knee and placed her heels next to her thighs. Next, he snapped a strap into a ring on each ankle cuff, and twirled a finger. She felt a tingle of magic and the straps wrapped around each thigh and pulled them apart, fastening themselves to the side of the desk with a Sticking charm, which exposed her heated flesh to the cool air. Lastly, he attached the remaining straps to the wrist cuffs and, another Sticking charm later, her arms were stretched above her head and pulled toward the corners of the desk. Hermione felt on display in the best way. When she tried to close her legs and discovered how difficult it was to move at all, she relaxed with a blissful sigh. </p><p>Severus moved his chair to the end of the desk and seated himself. When she felt his hands start to glide up her thighs, Hermione's anticipation rose at the same rate. He flipped up her skirt, spread open her vulva, dipped his head and licked her. When she arched her hips, he responded by circling her clit with his tongue, and when her legs jerked reflexively but couldn't close, another shot of exhilaration blasted through her. As he continued to lick and tease that bundle of nerves, Severus twisted two fingers into her, drew them out, and then pushed them in again. He slid his other hand up and a cry was torn from her when he rolled a nipple between his fingers. Hermione pulled on the restraints, but her body was held fast, so she was forced to endure the almost excruciating pleasure that he continued to inflict upon her minute by minute. It was everything she'd ever imagined. Under his control, Hermione could let go and simply feel, and she reveled in his ravishment. </p><p>Severus continued his onslaught of her pussy and sensation screamed across her body. He had coaxed her to a sensual height she had never reached before and Hermione found herself incoherent with need as his talented tongue and fingers sent her spiraling toward orgasm. </p><p>"Oh, Sev—er—please Sir, please—oh, Professor Snape—please," she keened; a carnal, desperate sound that was unfamiliar to her ears. </p><p>"Since you asked so nicely, Miss Granger. Come <i>now</i>." The steel beneath the velvet of his voice tipped her over the edge and she shattered with a wail. </p><p>As aftershocks shuddered through her, she heard the chair legs scrape across the floor as Severus got to his feet. When he grabbed her hips, she cracked open her eyes. He was opening his teaching robes and that was hot enough, but when she felt the wool of his trousers against her thighs she nearly came again as she realized that he was still play-acting as 'Professor Snape' and had only unbuttoned them enough to release his penis. His black eyes flashed fire when they captured hers, holding her gaze as he snapped his hips forward and her eyes widened when he plunged his cock into her in one swift stroke. Her slickness eased the way, but it was thicker and longer than anything she'd ever felt, and oh Circe, she was so full. She imagined that she might have spoken out loud, but then he began to move and drove everything out of her mind except for his magnificent fucking. His thrusts started out slow and deliberate, and then became faster and harder. Hermione rolled her hips to meet his as her pleasure rose to a crescendo once more. He slipped a hand between them and pinched her clit. Hermione keened as another orgasm overtook her. Her vagina spasmed around his cock, which tipped Severus over the edge. With a final plunge, her name was torn from him as he came. </p><p>Severus bent at the waist, and lowered himself to his elbows with a groan. The restraints vanished. Hermione felt warm and safe and sated. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as she drowsed with half-lidded eyes. Severus looked down at her so tenderly that she lifted a hand to his cheek, guided his head down, and then gave him a soft kiss. After they parted, he smiled at her.</p><p>"Fifty points to Gryffindor."</p><p>A laugh gurgled out of her. "Severus, thank you. That was everything I'd ever imagined." She winked at him. "Can we play 'detention' again soon?"</p><p>His chuckle rumbled through her. He Summoned his wand and Transfigured the desk into a bed, climbed in beside her, and then gathered her into his arms. She cast Scourgify, and then nestled against him. Severus caressed her with so much affection that tears stung her eyes. </p><p>"Of course. We'll talk about that, and all of the other possibilities—tomorrow. Tonight, I want nothing more than to sleep with you in my arms."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>